christmas wish
by corpsepartyunicorn427
Summary: its christmas and a big surprize awaits the suvivors of heavenly host only sachiko decides to have a bit of fun could this ruin christmas?first fanfic dont shoot me if its terrible.I DO NOT own corpse party or any songs,places etc
1. Chapter 1-dream of the dead

Corpse party fan fiction – Christmas wish

Chapter 1-dream of the dead

The five friends ran down the dilapidated old school halls towards the walkway between the two school buildings. They all burst through the double doors and stood in a circle, each producing a scrap of paper. The Sachiko ever after paper. Just then, the doors to the main building swung open again and out came Yoshikazu Yangihori wielding a hammer covered in blood and small lumps of human flesh. A minute later, the doors to the second wing swung open and out came Sachiko Shinozaki herself. She was the cause of all of this. The cause of so many innocent deaths.

"You really thought I would let you get away that easily."Sachiko , the ground started to shake and the five friends were falling, falling into a hole that opened up as the ground violently shook .

I'm going to die Ayumi thought .the lightning flashed and everyone was knocked unconscious."Ayumi."Hinoe said gently shaking her sister awake. She sat bolt upright in her bed"What happened? is everyone okay?" Ayumi shouted searching frantically for her friends before realizing it was a dream. It was a dream she remembered all too clearly. It was a dream she had lived through. It had been nearly a month since the terrifying events of heavenly host only Ayumi couldn't forget her friends whose lives were taken by the cursed school. God why am I still having the same nightmare every night? Its nearly Christmas why can't I just be happy? She thought about this to herself before realizing her sister Hinoe looking down at her worryingly. "Are you okay?"Hinoe asked as Ayumi realized the ground shaking wasn't just in her dream as her sister had been shaking her trying to wake her up and, the lightning had been made by her bedroom curtains opening "I'm fine. Thanks" Ayumi said smiling at her sister. "Well come on then or you'll be late."Hinoe pointed out

"Okay." Ayumi said jumping out of bed then running to her phone to check the time.7:30amthe clock on her phone said. She still had enough time as she only had to set off at 8:00am she got dressed and went down to have her breakfast. She got ready and set off for school

Meanwhile ,Yoshiki was dragging his self out of bed so he could get ready for school. He got up turned his alarm and went to make breakfast. Today I'm going to ask her he thought to himself i can't back out now. And so, he ate his breakfast grabbed his school bag and left his apartment locking the door behind him. He didn't exactly feel like going to school today but Ayumi would complain if he didn't show up and ,he needed to talk to her and even when he didn't feel like going to school,he would show up purely so that he could see Ayumi.

Satoshi was also dragging him self from his bed after being pounced on by his younger sister crawled out of bed,got ready and had his breakfast before setting off to meet left the house and waved goodbye to yuka before seeing Yoshiki and engaging in a conversation.

Naomi on the other hand was finding it even harder to wake up. She hardly had any sleep now as the thought of her hanging Seiko stuck in her mind and replayed over and over. she eventually dragged herself out of bed and got herself ready. Her mum had also picked up on her bad mood and was worrying. Her daughter had gone missing for about a day and since then she hadn't been happy like she used to be. She set off and ended up meeting Ayumi they talked until they got to the school gates where they stopped and waited for the boys to arrive before going in.


	2. Chapter 2-the big question

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Chapter 2-the big question

The day seemed abnormally long and when lunch finally came, the four friends ; Naomi, Satoshi, Yoshiki and Ayumi all met up at their usual table. They were all complaining about how long the day had been. That was everyone except Yoshiki who had been unusually quiet all lunch. This was because he had one question in his mind which he was going to ask Ayumi after lunch. He could tell his friends had picked up on his odd behaviour but no-one mentioned it to him.

At the end of lunch, Yoshiki pulled Ayumi to the side and said "can i ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."Ayumi replied

"Well ...erm...I wanted to ask if ...erm you wanted to go to the movies tonight?"Yoshiki stuttered scratching the back of his neck "Okay sure."Ayumi said a bit of happiness in her voice. She had a lot more respect for him after what he went through in heavenly host to protect him."Wait what?"Yoshiki asked shocked that she actually agreed

"okay i mean what the hell it will be fun."Ayumi said smiling at his shocked expression "Anyway need to go. See you tonight?"

"yeah...course."Yoshiki stuttered as Ayumi set off to her next class leaving Yoshiki stood gobsmacked. Oh yes, Yoshiki thought just got a date with Ayumi. With that, he set off to his next lesson with one thing on his mind, Ayumi.

"Kishinuma." Yoshiki`s teacher said obviously irritated by Yoshiki`s lack of attention on his lecture about why people need algebra "Can you tell me what the answer is to 10xy+6y+9xyc+6c+8xc?"He asked

"Erm..."Yoshiki said avoiding his teachers icy stare "I'm sorry i don't know sir."

"well then stop daydreaming and pay attention "the teacher said turning his back on Yoshiki . I can't wait to get out of this hell, Yoshiki thought, I hate all the teachers here now that Ms Yui`s gone and all they're ever going to do is give me a hard time here that is unless Ayumi finds a way to stop them like she did with Tsubota that time ..he carried on daydreaming until the end of the lesson when the bell went, he jumped out of his skin then rushed home, briefly talking to Satoshi outside the school before going to try and find something to wear tonight. He got home and found the door unlocked. Oh god don't tell me I've been robbed or something, he thought. He walked in and saw someone sat on a chair watching TV. She turned around and when she saw him said "Yoshiki I'm surprised you're home so quickly what's the rush?

"Miki!"he said recognising his sister "Oh erm...well im going somewhere with a...friend."

"Just a friend huh?"Miki said mockingly

"Okay...i really like her."Yoshiki admitted defeatedly

"OMG! Who is it? Who is it? Tell me please ."Miki begged

"Okay she's called Ayumi Shinozaki and she's in my class at school."Yoshiki said to his sister

"Ohh. That must be who this is about then."Miki said holding up a piece of paper with song lyrics on.

"How did you find that?"Yoshiki asked almost panicking. The paper Miki was holding was a song he had written for Ayumi.

"Ah so it is about her then ."Miki said cunningly."Well."

"Well what?"Yoshiki asked

"Well what are you going to wear?"Miki asked "You can't not make an effort, god."

"Well in that case you're helping me"he said dragging his sister away from the TV.


	3. chapter 3-movie madness

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Chapter 3 – movie madness

"Hi! I'm home."Ayumi shouted as she entered her house and went upstairs. She told Hinoe she was going to be going out tonight and went to her room to decide what she was going to wear. After she had decided, she loaded up the internet on her phone. She went onto the website for the cinema Yoshiki had said they were going to and looked at what time the movie started. She checked the time and realised she only had a few minutes until Yoshiki came.

Meanwhile, Yoshiki was forcing his sister to help him find something to wear and before he knew it, he needed to set off. Miki walked part of the way with him then headed towards their parents house. Yoshiki hadn't talked to his parents for nearly five years and if he could, he would rather keep it that way. He reached Ayumi house and knocked on the door which was soon answered by Hinoe."Ayumi! "she shouted

"Okay coming."Ayumi replied coming down the stairs

"I thought you said you were going with a `friend`?"Hinoe said hinting at the fact that they were going out at that, Ayumi blushed "anyway have fun. "She pushed her sister out the house and closed the door behind them

"Sorry about that."Ayumi said referring to what Hinoe had said

"Eh. its fine."Yoshiki replied. They walked most of the way to the cinema in near silence. When they reached the cinema, Yoshiki said "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't mind."Ayumi replied. After a while, they chose a film which was a horror film. Even though she nearly had a heart attack in the middle of them, they were her favourite types of films. The movie started and within minutes of the film starting, someone jumped out causing most people to have heart attacks. As the movie went on, Ayumi ended up moving closer to Yoshiki every time there was something scary .Suddenly, the doors at the back flung open and two men dressed in black came through the doors at the back. They had balaclavas on and were holding guns. Their eyes were filled with hatred as they said "give us anything valuable and you won't get shot!"everyone in the room were panicking now and trying to run out of the cinema, the men started to shoot their guns hitting many people in the process .Ayumi froze and Yoshiki noticed her breathing quickening she got up and tried to run followed by Yoshiki. The men carried on firing into the crowd of terrified people .Yoshiki saw Ayumi fall to the ground and ran over to her. Her arm was covered in blood and there was something lodged inside her arm. These men are so gonna pay, Yoshiki thought clenching his fists in anger. He carried Ayumi over to the chairs and put her in one of the seats. She wasn't the only one to be shot but she was the one he cared about the most and so, he charged into one of the men knocking them off balance and making them drop the gun. The other man turned around to see his friend knocked unconscious on the floor after suffering a blow to the head on the corner of a seat and then saw the seventeen year old running towards him. He was rammed into the wall and dropped his gun. After a few attempts, Yoshiki was able to knock the other man out as well .he ran over to Ayumi pulling his phone out whilst running. He called the police and an ambulance before looking at Ayumi`s arm. He didn't know much about this sort of stuff but he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her arm. He heard sirens outside and the police came bursting through the door quickly followed by paramedics who started tending to people with more serious life threatening injuries the police took the two men and put them in the back of the police car .Yoshiki picked Ayumi up and put her on his back. He carried her outside and started carrying her to the hospital."Yoshiki...thanks..."Ayumi said before passing out .Yoshiki sped up a bit thinking about how she had used his first name."You're welcome...Ayumi "he said before arriving at the hospital.

"Hello its Shinozaki isn't it?"The doctor said entering the room where Yoshiki had been told to wait with Ayumi." Yeah, "Yoshiki answered as Ayumi was still unconscious

"Well I'm doctor Teshimizu .can you please explain what happened to Miss Shinozaki and we will also contact her parents. "the doctor said as Yoshiki started to explain what happened at the cinema. About half way through his explanation, Ayumi was taken for surgery and shortly after, her parents and Hinoe arrived. After Yoshiki explaining what had happened to Ayumi's parents and about another hour of waiting, doctor Teshimizu came and said that the operation had been successful and that they could go and see Ayumi now if they wanted before leaving again. They all went to see her and in the end, Yoshiki had to be forced to leave. He would be back. He wouldn't just leave her...


	4. Chapter 4 - christmas kisses

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Chapter 4 – Christmas kisses

The next few days, as Ayumi was kept in hospital, Yoshiki came to visit her every day without fail. He would often show up at the end of school without even going home and, he would stay until he was basically dragged out of the room and towards the exit. Her parents and Hinoe had visited as well but she was doubting if there was anyone who could come to a hospital that much in a few days other than Yoshiki. He showed up every morning and was then forced to go to school by Ayumi who was the one who had kept him in school in the first . After nearly a week in hospital, Ayumi was allowed to go home and back to school where she was asked by everyone in class 2-9 and even some people she didn't know about what had happened. On her second day back, at lunch,, the four friends met up at their usual table which was when ,as the two boys were talking, Naomi said "Shinozaki I dare you to kiss Kishinuma"she could tell yoshiki liked Ayumi and got a feeling that she liked him back

"WHAT!"Ayumi shouted catching the boys . They looked at her questioningly "What ...do owls eat?"

"Owls eat worms Shinozaki. "Ssatoshi said before carrying on with his conversation causing the girls to burst out laughing."Fine but"Ayumi said cunningly"you have to kiss Mochida ."At this, Naomi blushed but nodded in agreement and so, when the bell went and every one set off for their next lesson, the two girls pulled the boys back, stood on their tiptoes and kissed them on the cheek. The boys were shocked and stood still as the two girls turned around and said bye, skipping off as if nothing happened .Yoshiki and Satoshi looked at each other both not believing what just happened. They headed towards their classroom in a daze and sat down, getting everything they needed . The lesson went by slowly and when the bell went for the end of the day and everyone was allowed to go,many people sighed in relief .Satoshi and Yoshiki walked towards the school gates before hearing Ayumi and Naomi calling their . The two boys blushed remembering what happened before

"Sorry about before."Naomi said

"Yeah it was a dare."Ayumi added

"Anyway we were wondering if you wanted to come to the park with us."Naomi . The two boys looked at each other"Okay ."Satoshi . Yoshiki nodded and so, the friends set off for the park, forgetting what happened before and talking normally like they were a few days . However nothing in their lives was normal and it probably never would be.


	5. Chapter 5 - the presence in the park

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Chapter 5 – the presence in the park

When the friends got to the park it was practically empty apart from the weird feeling that they were being watched however, they all ignored it thinking it was just their imagination. They couldn't ignore the four shadowy figures watching them from in the trees which surrounded the park. Snow started to fall, blurring the friend's vision. It started forming a thin white blanket on the floor as the four talked about anything and everything. a branch snapped and everyone looked to where the trees were. They saw the four figures moving closer and heard someone mutter something. It was hard to hear what it said but the voice sounded familiar as it said what they made out to be "Are you sure its them?"

"Maybe we should go."Satoshi said the two girls nodded and Yoshiki said

" doesn't sound good. "They all agreed to go and sit in a cafe near where Kisaragi academy was. They all ordered hot chocolate and felt the same feeling of being watched."Right I might be crazy but I'm sure I saw four people in the trees near the park. Soon, Naomi had to go and so Satoshi offered to walk her home. This left Ayumi and Yoshiki in the cafe."So."Ayumi said "do you want to do something or go somewhere?"

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"Yoshiki asked shocked by the fact that she wanted anything to do with him after what happened at the cinema. She saw his confused expression and said "It's okay about what happened at the cinema you know. It's not like you could have known!"He was even more shocked after she said this. She didn't hate him. He still had a chance "erm... I didn't actually think of anything in particular...I know we could have a snowball fight."Ayumi said happily. Yoshiki nodded in agreement, they got up and walked out of the cafe. They went to the park and ended up throwing big lumps of snow at each other which meant that by the time they got bored they were soaking wet."Come on we best get going before we freeze to death."Yoshiki said offering her his hand as they had both collapsed on the grass. She got up and then said"Oh god."

"What is it?"Yoshiki asked

"I forgot my keys and my parents and Hinoe are out."Ayumi replied"Oh well."

"You could come over to mine and text your parents if you want."Yoshiki offered

"Thanks."Ayumi said as the two started walking towards Yoshiki`s apartment. When they got to his apartment, the door was unlocked."I'm guessing my sisters here but she wont mind. Either that or I've been robbed."Yoshiki said holding the door open for her. As he had guessed, Miki was sat in a chair as she was the other day only this time she was playing a game on her phone." Hey where've you been?"Miki asked"I`ve been here nearly an hour..."she saw Ayumi stood near Yoshiki and trailed off "Oh that's where you've been. "She looked at him mockingly

"Oh shut up."Yoshiki said "Anyway Miki this is Ayumi, Ayumi this is Miki." He was using weird arm gestures to try and explain his point. They stayed at Yoshiki's while Ayumi texted Hinoe asking when she would be back and when she got a reply, it not only said when she would be home, it also asked where she was and so, Ayumi lied a bit and said she was at a friend's house which technically was true. When she had to go, she got up and Yoshiki offered to walk her home and so the two set off.


	6. Chapter 6 - magic in the snow

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Chapter 6 – magic in the snow

The two set off walking being mostly silent apart from the occasional small talk and soon enough, an awkward silence filled the air. When they got to Ayumi's house, Yoshiki said "so."

"So "Ayumi said. Does Kishinuma like me or something, he's acting like Naomi does around Mochida and how Mayu used to act around this thought, she looked down. Thinking about her deceased friends and teacher always brung back unwanted, unpleasant memories of heavenly host. The two stood outside Ayumi's house in the cold snow with snowflakes covering their hair. They somehow found themselves moving closer together and without any thoughts including common sense, they kissed. They pulled back and both blushed. As if I just did that to her, Yoshiki thought, outside her own house as well!"I..I need to get going.."Yoshiki trailed off turning around to leave."See you at school?"Ayumi asked. She didn't hear his reply and wasn't sure if there even was a reply but he turned around briefly and said "Bye. "He walked away and after a while ,Ayumi turned and opened the door to her house thinking about how she probably just killed their friendship.

"Hi."Hinoe said seeing her sister walk into the house."So, you and Kishinuma."Ayumi gave her a confused look before realising that her sister was sat next to the window and had probably seen what happened.."Oh my god!You saw that."Ayumi said .Hinoe nodded

"Dont wont hate you and i won't tell mum and dad, unless you want me to that is."Hinoe said this whilst smiling cunningly a lot like Seiko did."No! Please don't tell them!"Ayumi said extremely quickly "Okay" Hinoe said,Ayumi sighed in relief"If you tell me something first."

"What!"Ayumi shouted shocked by how cunning her sister could actually be

"do you actually like him or not?"hinoe asked

"yes...i mean no...i mean ...i don't know."Ayumi replied honestly not sure how she felt about the blond haired boy who had saved her so many if it wasn't for him,i never would've escaped heavenly host and in the cinema and...well there's way too many times for me to count actually, Ayumi thought. Her phone buzzed and so she looked at who it was from,she was secretly hoping that it was from Yoshiki and so, when she saw it wasn't a text from him,her heart sank a bit. Maybe i really did mess everything up, she thought she read the text which was from Naomi it said

_Satoshi said to ask if you and Kishinuma wanted to come ice skating at the weekend_

She replied back saying

_Ok im in i`ll text Kishinuma and ask him_

Oh god, she thought that means im going to have to text him."Who you texting Ayumi? Is it Kishinuma?"Hinoe asked

"No it`s Naomi."Ayumi said before starting a text to Yoshiki about what Naomi had asked her she ended up putting

_Sorry about before please don't hate me__anyway Naomi texted saying to ask if u wanted to go ice skating at the weekend._

"Okay now I'm texting Kishinuma."Ayumi said to Hinoe

"Oh my god! Are you finally asking him out?"Hinoe asked excitedly

"No."Ayumi replied

"Are you going to ask him?"Hinoe asked

"Not yet I know that for sure."Ayumi stated

Meanwhile,Yoshiki and Miki were walking towards mc Donald's .he had got back to his apartment and then him and Miki decided to get mc Donald' the way there ,Yoshiki`s phone buzzed so he pulled it out expecting it to be from Satoshi but saw that it was from Ayumi he read it and replied with

_First of all I don't hate i could never hate you and as for the ice skating, okay_

Him and Miki got their food before Miki headed back home and Yoshiki went back to his apartment so that he could try and write a song with an idea he had gotten that day. He had got the idea from Ayumi and so, he was going to write the song for her. Because he loved her...

**I did try to make this longer corpsepartylover 3850 but it kind of failed**


	7. Chapter 7 - the singing skaters

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Chapter 7 – the singing skaters

The rest of the week went by reasonably fast and soon enough, the friends found themselves walking to each person's house one by one. Satoshi and Naomi still had no idea about what had happened between their friends after they had left the park but this didn't stop them from asking what Ayumi and Yoshiki had done after they had left. They replied to this saying that they had a snowball fight then going home, missing out the parts about them going back to Yoshiki`s apartment and the kiss.

When they got to the ice skating rink, they hired the ice skates and before they were even on the ice, the two girls had fallen over only to be helped up by Yoshiki and Satoshi. When they got on the ice, they all ended up falling over. Everyone got up and Yoshiki and Satoshi tried skating across whilst Naomi and Ayumi stood on the side singing songs which came on. When the two boys came back, they found the girls stood singing really loud as if they were drunk "This is, the part when I say I don't want you I'm stronger than I've been before..."the two were cut off by Yoshiki

"So, your stronger than you've been before huh. "He said looking at Satoshi who grinned back. They grabbed the two girls arms and dragged them to the middle of the rink "Okay okay were not."Naomi said trying to get Satoshi`s hands of her wrists. Ayumi meanwhile was also trying to get Yoshiki to let go of her she however stood trying to slap his arm. "Let go...please."Ayumi begged him

"Okay."Yoshiki said he let go of her arms and she immediately slipped and fell. Yoshiki caught her. "Don't fall it gets you down."

"Ha ha very funny. Anyway thanks."Ayumi said. With that, he helped her to the side again where her and Naomi started singing again only this time, they started singing in a different language "Hana no saku basho e bokura wa aruki da sou iku sen no itami kiyomete akuen woo wareta bokutachi wa tsukureru sou atarashii."they carried on singing songs and skating around until they had to leave. After this, the four friends went to go and get something to eat at a restraint near the ice skating rink. They entered the restaurant and sat down. After they decided, a waiter came to take their order. They finished eating and Satoshi got up to go to the toilet after a while, when he still hadn't come back, Naomi saw him round the corner gesturing for her to come. She went over to him using the excuse Satoshi had used and heard him say "I have a plan but we can't let ourselves be seen."

"Wait a plan for what exactly?"Naomi asked confused

"To get Yoshiki and Shinozaki together. Anyway we just need to leave and then that guy over there." Satoshi said pointing to a boy from school who was sat at a table near the door"will take over from there."

"I can't tell whether that's nice smart or just evil. I don't know what you're planning Satoshi but I hope to god it works."Naomi said as the two walked back to their table where their friends were happily talking."You ready to go?"Satoshi asked, everyone nodded "Then let's go. "they started to head towards the door Satoshi gave the boy he had pointed out to Naomi a signal to put the plan into action and so, he pulled out his phone and texted someone before getting up and following them out the restaurant a safe distance away. They turned a corner and started to head down the street when two other boys came out of a dark alleyway and grabbed Ayumi and Naomi's arms stopping them from fighting."What the hell!"Yoshiki yelled in anger throwing a punch at one of the guys faces. Satoshi joined in only he was stage fighting whereas Yoshiki could easily kill this man .the men let go of Ayumi and Naomi and both of them fell to the ground in shock. Ayumi had started to hyperventilate and so, after throwing one last punch, Yoshiki knelt down on the ground next to her trying to calm her down. He managed and ended up walking her home. Satoshi walked Naomi home talking about random things."I swear if i ever see them people again...they don't even want to know what will happen."Yoshiki muttered

"I can hear you. You know that right."Ayumi said, Yoshiki nodded "thanks again...for everything, not just before but at the cinema and in heavenly host and...and well there's too many times that you've saved me to even count them all!"

"It's nothing really."Yoshiki said

"Yes it is. If there is ever anything I can do for you then I'm here."Ayumi said"Anyway see you later." She went into her house and Yoshiki started walking I can think of something, Yoshiki thought to himself, no she would never feel that way about me. He carried on walking until he reached his apartment, he unlocked the door and checked the time before turning on the TV and finding something to watch

**(anyone recognise the second song?)**


	8. Chapter 8 - the person at the door

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Chapter 8 – the person at the door

A day had passed since the incident on the way home from the restaurant and all four friends got a text from an anonymous number. It said something about meeting up at the park only as no-one knew who the anonymous text was from they decided to ignore it. "Ayumi! " Hinoe shouted "There's someone at the door for you."

"Okay, coming!"Ayumi shouted running down the stairs and going to the door. She opened the door and was shocked by who was stood on the door step."Hi. "they said smiling. How is this possible, Ayumi asked herself, am I dreaming because she couldn't be here in real life."Mayu..."Ayumi said bewildered how was she here, Ayumi had seen it with her own eyes, the two ghost children dragging her friend out of the infirmary and ramming her into the wall at the end of the hall.

"I tried to text everyone but no one replied, anyway i was wondering if everyone wanted to go to the park?"Mayu asked

"Okay. Let's go."Ayumi said quickly telling Hinoe where she was going. They set off towards their friends houses."Have you heard from Shinohara or Morishige yet?"Ayumi asked

"Yeah. Why does it seem like I've not talked to you, Nakashima, Mochida or Kishinuma in like...ages?"Mayu asked

"Wait do you not know what happened after the culture festival?"Ayumi asked

"Sure. We all stayed behind to help clean up and we listened to your ghost story and went home."Mayu replied not mentioning heavenly host

"Mayu, have you ever heard of heavenly host?"Ayumi asked getting worried that she was going insane.

"Yeah it's the school in your story the one where Kisaragi is now."Mayu replied "No offence but some of these questions are really weird ."

"Yeah I know .I`ll explain everything once everyone is here."Ayumi said extremely confused. With that, they went to all their friends' houses to ask them. Naomi, Satoshi and Yoshiki were all confused when Ayumi and Mayu headed to Seiko`s house and then headed to Sakutaro`s house.

"Where are we going?"Satoshi asked only to be even more confused when Seiko and Sakutaro joined the group as they all walked to the park. Once they were at the park Ayumi told Naomi, Satoshi and Yoshiki what she had found out and they came to the conclusion that they must of done something in heavenly host to make their friends come back to life and because of this, they had decided to tell the three who had supposedly died what happened. They explained everything and Seiko, Mayu and Sakutaro were all shocked. They wouldn't of believed them if it hadn't been for the memories that came flooding back to them along with the explanation."Well this is unexpected."Satoshi said

"always expect the unexpected."Yoshiki said

"You can't expect the unexpected because then the unexpected is expected so it would be expecting the expected because you were expecting the unexpected which means you were expecting it so its not un expected."Ayumi explained in a very confusing way. Yoshiki laughed and they sat talking and trying to think of something to do.


	9. Chapter 9 - do you wanna build a snowman

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Chapter 9 – do you wanna build a snowman

"I know what we could do!" Mayu said enthusiastically

"What is it?" Ayumi asked

"Well I need to ask a question first." Mayu said

"Okay...what's the question?" Naomi asked joining in the conversation

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore come out the door it's like you've gone away." Mayu sang. Soon, Mayu, Ayumi, Naomi and Seiko were running around like five year olds singing Disney songs in between trying to shove a giant ball of snow around to make the snowman with. "Maybe it will come to life like Olaf or frosty the snowman." Seiko said getting the other three girls to squeal in excitement. Satoshi, Yoshiki and Sakutaro however were sat at a bench talking and making sure the four girls weren't doing anything too stupid every now and then, a lot like a parent would do with a five year old."They're going insane." Yoshiki laughed."Hey you could help us you know!"Seiko shouted at the boys as her, Naomi, Ayumi and Mayu struggled to heave a giant ball of snow towards where there was another ball of snow for the body. In the end, the boys agreed to help after being begged by the four girls. The girls carried on singing and in the end were asked by Yoshiki if they could shut up, to this Ayumi replied"We would but..."

"But what?" he asked

"But we just can't let it go." she said laughing at the fact that they were all 16 or 17 and yet were going around making terrible Disney jokes and acting like they were 5. People who walked past gave them weird looks and someone even asked Satoshi if they were drunk, to this he had replied "No there just incredibly immature.".

Soon they finished the snowman and, the four girls sat watching it for nearly half an hour hoping it would come to life. In the end, they ended up taking the stupidest pictures ever by making strange faces. They heard a familiar laugh behind them and turned around to see Ms Yui giving them funny looks and laughing "You know if I didn't know you I would probably say you were all drunk."

They all stood talking for a while until Ms Yui said she had to go and they all set off home, seeing Yoshiki and Sakutaro having a debate about whether bananas would become extinct in the next century, Mayu went to Ayumi and said "You know you and Kishinuma would make acute couple."

"What!" Ayumi said bewildered and confused about what her friend was trying to say

"Now straight to the point, can I set you up with him?" Mayu asked

"WHAT!" Ayumi shouted questioningly

"Come on I can tell you like him." Mayu said knowingly. Ayumi blushed and said

"Well maybe I do but he doesn't like me back."

"You really have no idea do you?"Mayu asked. Ayumi shook her head and Mayu face palmed "No offence but are you blind or what?"

"Or what." Ayumi replied. They both burst out laughing

"Seriously can you not tell?" Mayu asked. She had guessed he liked Ayumi and that had been confirmed when she asked him but she thought it was pretty obvious "Anyway can I try and set you up?"

"Fine." Ayumi said as everyone went their separate ways.

**(YAY frozen, terrible jokes and the second chapter I've uploaded today anyway thanks for reviews, favourites and follows might start another fan fic soon because last night I got over 1000 views which doesn't sound like much but I'm just surprised anyway if I do start another fan fic uploads might be delayed sorry)**


	10. Chapter 10 - a dare and a date

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Chapter 10 – a dare and a date

The next day Seiko, Naomi and Ayumi all met up with Mayu at her house where they were going to discuss ways to get Ayumi and Yoshiki together only, they didn't tell Ayumi that that's what they were going to be doing. When everyone was there, Mayu said to Ayumi "Can i borrow your phone for a minute?"

"Yeah sure."Ayumi replied. Mayu took her phone and texted someone before handing her the phone back. The phone buzzed and so Ayumi opened the text which had come through. She opened it and saw it was from Yoshiki it read

Yeah sounds like fun ;)

"Mayu?"Ayumi asked

"Yeah."Mayu replied

"What did you text him?"Ayumi asked

"Nothing...apart from saying you wanted to meet up at the cafe with him tomorrow."Mayu replied as if she hadn't done anything wrong

"What!"Ayumi squealed "Why?"

"How do you not know?"Seiko butted in

"Know what?"Ayumi asked confused

"You seriously don't know?"

"No. This really doesn't make any sense to me."Ayumi said

"God were trying to set you up with Kishinuma."Seiko exaggerated

"Oh."Ayumi laughed. Soon all four girls were in fits of giggles and only laughed even more when Naomi said "You know what."

"What?"Mayu asked curiously

"Shinozaki I dare you to kiss Kishinuma tomorrow."Naomi said

"WHAT!"Ayumi squeaked

"Come on it`ll be funny."Seiko said

"Oh yeah and not just like at school."Naomi said

"Wait you kissed Kishinuma at school?"Mayu asked shocked "Why weren't we told?"

"Well yes but it was a dare."Ayumi replied blushing "You know what because it's a dare okay."

"Just remember we will find out if you did or not."Seiko said

"Why are you all stalking me or something?"Ayumi joked

"Maybe, maybe not. Most likely maybe but so what."Seiko said. They stayed talking for a while until everyone had to go.

The next day came too quickly for Ayumi, she kept on thinking about the dare and thinking about the other day when she had kissed Yoshiki. It might not be that bad, she thought as she got ready, or it could go terrible and he never speaks to you again. The doorbell rang and Ayumi ran downstairs, opening the door to find Yoshiki "Hi." He said

"Hi. Bye I'm going out somewhere." Ayumi shouted to Hinoe "Come on lets go."

They got to the cafe within about 5 minutes not knowing they were being watched. Very closely. The two sat down and talked for a while until Ayumi remembered the dare. She leant over the table and kissed him. When they pulled back, Yoshiki sat not knowing how to react."I...erm need to tell you something.."Ayumi said

"Yeah. What is it?"Yoshiki mumbled still shocked

"Well...in heavenly host you protected me and...well...I never noticed before but...I love you."Ayumi replied. She blushed after saying this and Yoshiki finally replied with "I love you too."

He kissed her again and nearly everyone stared at them "Maybe we should go somewhere else."Ayumi said

"Agreed."Yoshiki replied as they both stood up and walked out as if nothing happened. They were crossing a road when the inevitable happened. A car came speeding round the corner and so, Yoshiki pushed Ayumi towards the pavement and ran for it himself when the car spun out of control and crashed into them both. As Yoshiki fell, he hit his head on the floor being knocked unconscious, Ayumi meanwhile had a cut on her head which was bleeding. She rushed over to Yoshiki and called an ambulance which came shortly after taking them both to the hospital...

**(I`m going to try to start uploading these in the morning during the week and at weekends it kind of depends but I'll try****)**


	11. Chapter 11 - the party preparations

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Chapter 11 – the party preparations

They arrived at the hospital and Yoshiki was rushed into surgery for his head injury whilst a doctor stitched up the cut on Ayumi`s head. When they had finished, she went into the waiting room where she anxiously waited and texted their friend the unfortunate news. Mayu, Seiko, Naomi, Satoshi and Sakutaro all showed up after a while. They asked what happened and Ayumi explained everything before a doctor came out and said that the operation was successful but that Yoshiki was in a coma. They all went in to see him and instead of seeing the fun sarcastic Yoshiki who would of made a joke already if he was awake they saw an almost lifeless boy who looked like he could never do anything wrong."He looks so innocent."Ayumi commented. Everyone laughed and Satoshi said

"Come on, Yoshiki innocent?"They all stayed by their friends side for the rest of the day. Between 5:00pm and 6:30pm, everyone got texts from their parents saying they had to go. Ayumi however, not being hungry at all decided to stay. When everyone had left, she completely broke down and started crying whilst begging Yoshiki`s sleeping form to wake up. She ended up falling asleep sat next to his bed."H...huh...what...happened...?"Yoshiki asked mumbling. He looked round and saw Ayumi asleep. She`s so cute when she`s asleep, Yoshiki thought, no she`s cute all the time. She slowly woke up and saw him "Kishinuma!"she said gently hugging him

"S..Shinozaki. What happened?"Yoshiki asked and so, Ayumi told him about the crash to this, he said "What are you okay."

"God what is wrong with you? I'm fine but you've been in a coma!"Ayumi replied "You really don't know how worried I was." the two sat talking for a while until they both fell asleep again

A few days later, Yoshiki was let out of hospital and so, at school the seven friends helped Ms Yui with decorating the school hall for the Christmas party. They were the only people who volunteered and so, they got to work decorating the hall. Seiko, Naomi, Ayumi and Mayu all started singing and dancing and all together just being weird."I think we should call a mental institute." Yoshiki said to Satoshi and Sakutaro."Come on. Please join in."The four girls begged them. Soon, everyone was going around being weird .When they had finished decorating, the hall looked like a winter wonderland which when pointed out caused the four girls to run around singing Christmas songs...again. Soon, everyone went home, looking forward to the Christmas party the next day.

**(sorry for the slightly shorter chapter please don't kill me for it I was going to try and make it longer but my brain died and I ran out of ideas **** anyway it might not happen but if I don't upload every day I'm sorry ****)**


	12. Chapter 12 - party crashers

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Chapter 12 – party crashers

The next day at school, the air was filled with exited chatter about the Christmas party which was that night and about how close Christmas itself was. At the end of the day, Ayumi, Seiko and Naomi went to Mayu`s and all of them got ready while Yoshiki and Sakutaro went to Satoshi`s. Later everyone arrived back at school for the party and everyone went inside. There was already music playing and people dancing as the 7 friends made their way inside and sat around a table.

"Okay...hm...I know!"Seiko said deep in thought "Morishige i dare you to kiss Suzemoto." everyone laughed. They had been playing truth or dare for nearly an hour now. It had started reasonably sensible but things had rapidly changed since Seiko dared Satoshi to lick Naomi`s hand. Since then, the dares had become stupid but still funny to watch and so now, when Seiko dared this, everyone was looking in Sakutaro`s direction."You know what?"He asked before kissing Mayu on the cheek making her blush "I`ve learnt to just not argue with Shinohara anymore."

They carried on playing dares for a while before Ms Yui came over and told them all to go and dance for a bit instead of just sitting there. They all agreed even though none of them knew how to dance. After a while, they went to sit down again after the four girls forced them to do the cha cha slide. Suddenly, a car rammed through the wall next to their table, forcing the tables out of the way. Everyone rushed to get out of the way as the car pushed through the rubble of what was the wall. The teachers started to get everyone out of the building calling the police as well as checking that no-one was hurt. Soon, the sounds of police sirens rung out through the street in front of the school as well as flashing lights filling everyone`s vision. It started to snow again as the police started asking what happened whilst two police officers went into the school hall, returning shortly after walking a man towards the police car. "He looks familiar, the driver." Ayumi said but she couldn't remember who he was or where she had seen him. She felt an unnatural presence about him but didn't know why. Everyone texted their parents about what happened and started walking home. When she got home, Ayumi booted up her laptop and tried to find anything about the driver. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, she found an article which might be of some use to her. She texted everyone telling them she had found something important and asked them if they could all meet at hers the next day, they all agreed and Ayumi sat smiling thinking that she might of found an answer. She might of found the truth. She asked Hinoe about it who had agreed that the article was probably relevant before going to bed, exited to tell her friends what she had found out...


	13. Chapter 13 - a message from hell

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Chapter 13 – a message from hell

The next day, Ayumi woke up and got ready before doing a bit more research on the internet about the drink driver from the night before. She had been reading another article similar to the one the night before only which gave more information on the family tree of the driver when the door bell rang. She went to open it and found Naomi, Seiko and Satoshi who she invited into the living room before hearing another knock, this time she opened the door to Mayu and Sakutaro. Everyone was still waiting for Yoshiki half an hour later and so, Ayumi was about to tell everyone there what she had found out when the door bell rang again. Yoshiki came in and Ayumi started explaining that the man who crashed into the school was in fact related to Yoshikazu and Takamine Yangihori who were just two of the spirits who were trapped in heavenly host. They all ended up talking about going to the police station to see if they could ask him some questions to which everyone agreed and set off.

On the way to the police station, everything seemed normal well apart from Seiko who was re enacting a scene from the lion king with a stuffed dog "But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky keeps great and small on the endless round it`s the circle of life..."Seiko sung whilst holding the stuffed dog in the air and standing on top of a rock. She had been like this all day as her and her siblings had watched the lion king that morning. She had gone as far as to draw a lion on a brick wall with a rock and wiped mud on its head, imitating Rafiki the baboon. Anyone who saw her gave her funny looks but she carried on, not caring what someone who doesn't know her thinks. They got to the police station and Naomi had to tell Seiko to calm down with the lion king re enactments. She stopped singing but still had hold of the stuffed dog and slipped in Disney jokes wherever she could. Soon after they asked if they could see the criminal, the police led a man towards a table before someone else came over and leaded them to the same table. The man briefly looked up when Ayumi asked if he knew anything about heavenly host or Yoshikazu and Takamine. He grunted and threw a doll across the table. The antique doll we used in heavenly host, Ayumi thought before the doll started talking in an all too familiar voice. "So, you thought just because you escaped I would make your lives easy huh?"she laughed "Your friends are only there because you`re there, once you die they will return to me unless you can stop me. I highly doubt that you will be able to though especially if you can't find someone who knows how to." She carried on laughing and the criminal stood up while the friends walked home, all determined to stop Sachiko. At any cost...

**(LION KING! I've been trying to find somewhere I can put the lion king in this story and I finally found somewhere yay. Anyway I have started working on a short story about corpse party which i will upload at some point****)**


	14. Chapter 14 - the sacifice

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Chapter 14 – the sacrifice

When she got home, Ayumi went to her room, planning on going onto the internet to try and find a way to stop Sachiko only she didn't have time as shortly after finding her laptop in a pile of drawings, Hinoe knocked on the door before coming in and walking over to her."I might be able to help."She said Ayumi looked at her confused as to how she knew "Does it have something to do with stopping Sachiko?"She asked as Ayumi nodded

"How did you know?"Ayumi asked

"Well that's for me to know and you to be creeped out by." Hinoe smiled "Anyway about Sachiko I know one way to stop her but we need everyone who was brung back to life and the Sachiko doll from the charm." and so, Ayumi made arrangements with her friends and teacher to meet up tomorrow to try and stop Sachiko forever. She had to explain the whole situation to ms yui who hadn't had an explanation yet.

Everyone met up again the next day only this time there was not only the seven teenagers, there was also Hinoe, ms Yui and Yuka .they walked to a stone circle in a forest before setting up a fire in the middle of the circle and standing around it. They each had hold of the Sachiko doll which was held above the fire but not close enough to burn it. They all repeated the phrase "Sachiko we beg of you" 11 times and dropped the paper doll onto the fire. The roar of the flames grew louder and everyone backed away as the flames took the shape of a small girl. Sachiko Shinozaki."Ha ha you thought that would be enough."She laughed "I bet you were all like yay we found someone who knows how to stop her. Am I right or am I right?"she carried on laughing "Any way I bet you didn't know that someone has to be sacrificed. And it has to be someone here and if you don't, I will burn all of this forest, killing you with it."Ayumi looked towards her sister who gave her a look saying she didn't know about this."Take me."Ms Yui said stepping up to the flames

"Very well then."Sachiko laughed as ms Yui stepped into the fire, disappearing like a balloon let off into the sky, never to be seen again. Every one screamed at her not to but she did an so did Sachiko, leaving everyone sobbing about the loss of their teacher. A bright flash of light emitted from the extinguished fire and everyone was knocked un conscience.

When they all woke up again, they heard thunder far away in the distance before remembering what happened and grieving their teachers death. They all headed home in silence, happy about stopping Sachiko but grieving the death they had just seen

**(Only one more chapter in this story which is the epilogue****it's been a fun story to write and I would like to say thanks to anyone who viewed, reviewed, favorited or followed. seriously 1****st**** fanfic didn't expect so many views or anything. it's funny cos i pre wrote the whole story which it was originally 22 chapters but now it will only be 15 anyway bye...for now****)**


	15. Chapter 15 - epilogue

Corpse party fan fiction Christmas wish

Epilogue

After the events at both heavenly host and Christmas, the seven friends were able to carry on with their lives. Unlike after heavenly host, everyone remembered Ms Yui and, everyone who was stuck in heavenly host. Weeks after school had opened again, they had a new student in 2-9 . His name was Kensuke Kurosaki and after everyone had noticed her staring at him in class, Seiko admitted to having a crush on him and was soon set up by Naomi, Mayu and Ayumi. Naomi had also finally had the guts to ask Satoshi out to which he agreed and Sakutaro had used his role as the main character in a school production to confess his true feelings to Mayu. Everyone was happy, and everything was perfect.

**(Well that's the end guys it only took14 days to upload and along the way I've got ideas for other stories sorry about this being so short it's just really to explain how they lived happily ever after well not really but anyway until I stop being lazy and not typing up my other fanfic bye****)**


End file.
